


sleepy musings

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe's amused by Rey's half-asleep musings
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	sleepy musings

Rey, warm and pliant like a Lothcat, curls sleepily against Poe’s side. His hand strokes gentle circles against her side even as he’s lazily flipping through a holonovel with his free hand. 

“Poe?” Rey mumbles against his side, breath hot against his bare skin. 

“Mhm?” Poe replies, surprised that Rey is still awake. She’d come back from an off-world trip less than an hour ago, looking like she might collapse where she stood. After hustling her into a quick shower, Poe had helped her change and curl up under the covers. Based on previous experience, Rey should’ve been happily snoring away, only waking sometime in the middle of the next afternoon starving for both food and Poe’s hands. 

Rey yawns widely and questions, “Wouldn’t it be great if porgs could fly?” Her voice is hazy with exhaustion and looking down at her, Poe’s not entirely convinced she isn’t asleep. 

He chuckles. “Rey, sunshine, porgs _can_ fly.”

“What?” she mumbles sleepily. “That’s so cute. Porgs are so cute.”

A heartbeat later, she lets out a loud snore, confirming Poe’s suspicion that she had just been talking in her sleep. He brushes a few stray pieces of hair off her forehead. “Yeah, sunshine, so cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> just some more little fluff! which i think we could all use right now :)


End file.
